Sirius Black and the Black Curse
by Fiona Opal
Summary: A very Slytheriny Sirius about to go to Hogwarts and have the biggest change in his life. To find out all he beleived was a lie, and to make friends of enemys. I suck at summarys. PLZ read and review, and most of all, enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Sirius Black and the Black curse  
  
Disclaimer: As you people know most of these characters belong to the talented J.K. Rowling, and most of this info is from the Black family tree. I would also like to thank ffn writer Lauren Snape for inspiring me. I hope one day I can write like you.  
  
Tap tap tap tap  
  
"Aw mom I'll get up in a moment." 10 year old Sirius Black moaned from underneath his warm comforter. When he didn't hear his mum's reply he sprang out of bed, realizing what the sound was. He threw open the window, then suddenly shivered from the chilly summer morning air. He was only in his pajamas. However this didn't really bother him, and he stretched out his arm to take in the owl. For indeed it was an old barn owl, waiting patiently. He hopped onto Sirius's outstretched arm, and Sirius took the letter clamped in his beak. He smiled. In green ink:  
  
Sirius Black The tower bedroom 12 Grimald Place London  
  
And indeed on the back was the Hogwarts crest. Sirius wasted no time. He went over to his fire, reached into the sack on the mantel, and threw the white powder into the fire. The flames turned green as Sirius walked to them. "Malfoy Manor!" He felt himself spinning for a moment, but it soon stopped and he had appeared in a different bedroom.  
  
It was just like any average wizard's boys room; a mess. A trunk was open; half packed with school books, clothes, and spare parchment. There were many quidditch posters, and a quidditch bedspread all crumpled up. There was an open letter on the desk, and models games and books on shelves. However all of this meant nothing to Sirius, he had seen it a thousand times before. All that mattered was the figure still sleeping in the bed.  
  
"Oh Lu-cius." Sirius cooed in a cheesy voice. For a moment Sirius saw a flash of silvery-blonde hair, before it disappeared under the pillow again. Sirius laughed. Oh this would be fun. He took out his wand. It was a child's wand, not the kind you get before Hogwarts, but still very useful. Sirius played with his wand before suddenly shouting out "revilo!" The boy in the bed sat up, but it was too late. Within a second Lucius Malfoy was covered head to toe in golden sticky honey. Before the boy could retaliate, Sirius muttered another spell, causing Lucius to go from golden yellow, to burgundy red. Perfect Sirius thought, the Gryffindor colors. Lucius growled and lunged at Sirius, who ducked causing Lucius to slide across the floor, and bang into a suit of armor. Sirius was filled with peels of laughter.  
  
"Lucius? What's going on?" Sirius heard the click of heels, and silently swore. Lucius dashed under his bed, and Sirius hid his wand in his pocket. He now wore an innocent smile. The door creaked open, and Mrs. Malfoy's head peaked in. "Oh hello Sirius." She said smiling. She was used to all the kids in and out of each others rooms through floo powder. "Is anything wrong Sirius dear?" I heard.noises." "No ma'am, nothing." Sirius replied trying to keep a straight face, unlike Lucius who was silently dieing with laughter, safely under his bed. Mrs. Malfoy nodded, smiled and shut the door. Sirius heard a chuckle, which became a laugh, and within ten seconds Lucius was rolling under the bed with peels of laughter. "OW!" Lucius emerged, rubbing his head where he hit it. Suddenly both boys starting laughing again.  
  
When they finally finished, (they went on for a good ten minutes till the Malfoy restraint caused Lucius to stop,) he finally said something. "Hey Black." "Hey Malfoy." Sirius said pulling him up from the floor. "So why are you here, except to grace me at this early hour?" Sirius suddenly remembered the rough parchment digging into his palm. "I got it." He said, showing Lucius the letter. Lucius looked at the letter for a moment, and then smiled. "Well indeed you did." Lucius too wasted no time. He grabbed Sirius's arm, and pulled him to the fire place. "C'mon, let's go get the others."  
  
Authors note: Ok I know that it doesn't make sense but I thought I'd start with a mystery. I mean Sirius and Malfoy, FRIENDS?! Don't worry; I'll explain most of it in the next chapter. And yes, I'll try to continue ASAP. But before I do, please give me your opinion, in a flame, not a bonfire. LOL! Enjoy. 


	2. The most Anchient House of Balck

Sirius Black and the Black curse  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
As you people know most of these characters belong to the talented J.K. Rowling, and  
  
most of this info is from the Black family tree. I would also like to thank ffn writer  
  
Lauren Snape for inspiring me. I hope one day I can write like you.  
  
Authors note:  
  
Hey everyone, or the one person who read it! Thanks for the review! I'm sorry I never get  
  
posts up, school keeps me very busy. But since I got such a nice review, I decided to post  
  
a chapter for my one reviewer. Thanks a lot! Hope you, Hanci, and others enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Within an hour their entire group was together, sitting in Sirius's room. There were six of  
  
them in total; 3 boys and 3 girls. They were all related, all being from pure-blooded  
  
families. Sirius suddenly remembered the cousins who weren't there. Lucius and  
  
Rudolphus who were the 2 other boys, were his best friends. Lucius's father Draco, was  
  
Sirius's mother Lil's older brother. Sirius wasn't related to Rudolphus, but Lucius was.  
  
Rudlophus's mother who's maiden name was Jessica Weasley, was sisters with Lucius's  
  
mom Jennifer Weasley. The Weasley girls' brother Josh Weasley, married a mudblood  
  
and though disowned by his parents, took the family name. His 2 sons Arthur and Rupert  
  
didn't hang with the cousins, even though Rupert was Sirius's age.  
  
Then there were the 3 girls; Sara Lestrange and Narcissa and Bellatrix Black. Sara  
  
was related toRudolphus, but  
  
not to Sirius or Lucius. Her father, who was Salazar Lestrange was brothers with  
  
Rudolphus Lestrange Senior, Rudolphus's father. Sara had 2 sisters, Rena and Molly.  
  
Rena was younger, the same age as Sirius's little brother Regelus. The other sister Molly  
  
was older. She had been disowned by marrying Josh Weasley's older son Arthur, and  
  
Sirius was pretty sure they had just had a son. Narcissa and Bellatrix, besides Lucius,  
  
were Sirius's closest cousins. Their father Junior Black was brothers with Sirius's father  
  
Sirius Black Senior. The girls' sister Andromeda hadn't been disowned, however her  
  
family was very angry with her for being friends with the Gryffindors, she herself being a  
  
Slytherin. However though there were many other cousins who hadn't been disowned, it  
  
was those six who had received their Hogwarts letters, or just received them.  
  
"So what's up sir?" Sara asked when they had all finally sat down. Before Sirius could answer the door opened, emitting both Regelus and Rena. "Sirius!" Regelus  
  
whined. "We  
  
want to play with you!" "NO!" Sirius said in the same whiny voice. Only 8 and he was  
  
already so damn annoying. "Now get lost munchkin!" He added throwing a pillow in his  
  
brother's face. Regelus scrunched up his face, grabbed Rena's hand, and walked out of  
  
the room. The 6 kids laughed. Only 8 and the 2 were already acting like a couple. In  
  
about a year they would be getting "the talk". Because it was horrid, the thought of  
  
marrying someone from a non-pureblood family, all pure-blood marriages were semi-  
  
arranged. Sirius could marry any girl if his parents approved of the family, and if he  
  
didn't listen he would be disowned. However the general plan was that he would marry  
  
Sara, Lucius would marry Narcissa, and Rudolphus would marry Bellatrix, and being  
  
best friends, that was no problem for them. Sirius remembered how awkward it had been,  
  
all of them together, only 9, talking about marriage. They had talked about it briefly, then  
  
decided to go play quidditch. They would worry about marriage when the time came.  
  
Though Sirius had noticed that lately they had been acting more and more like couples.  
  
After all soon they would be at Hogwarts, and not only shouldn't they, they didn't want  
  
to mix with the mudbloods, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and especially Gryffindors. For all  
  
of these cousins were from the purest of pure-blood families, would be placed in  
  
Slytherin house, and proud of it.  
  
Sirius Remembered the first time he heard the word mudblood. It had come from  
  
Lucius. They were only 5 at the time. When Sirius asked  
  
him what the word meant, Lucius told him to ask his parents. So when Sirius got home he  
  
asked his mother. When she answered, it was in a sad and grim voice. Not because her  
  
son was using such discriminatory words, but because the word existed, and the existence  
  
was what disturbed her. She bent down and took Sirius's small hands in her own.  
  
"Honey, there are some wizards that aren't born from wizard families like ours, and that  
  
makes them different, and bad." Sirius nodded, understanding the message his mother  
  
had given him. And though he'd received more facts and understood the concept better,  
  
the belief the he had had since he was only 5 remained the same. Because, just like his  
  
family and friends, Sirius Black was a mudblood hater.  
  
Author's Note  
  
Ok I know many ok you people are read to kill me for making Sirius like this, and that's  
  
why I'm ending this chapter here; to give you time to adjust. Well at least this explains  
  
Black and Malfoy being friends. And don't worry, Sirius obviously has to change. And of  
  
course that will make an interesting book. Oh and it's ok if you totally don't understand  
  
the whole family tree thing that's ok. However I will be very grateful if you do try to  
  
understand it, given the fact that I was anti-social for a week trying to make the family  
  
tree correct so no one married their first cousin, and it match the tree in Ootp. But  
  
basically to understand the plot understand who's disowned, who's near being disowned,  
  
and who's in Sirius's close circle. That enough to understand, but the connection make it  
  
more interesting. I know you might be bored for now, but these 2 chapters were to lay  
  
down the facts. Things will get more interesting soon, I promise. Nope you enjoy, and  
  
please review! 


End file.
